Voy por ti
by jazmincuaxiloa.bartolo
Summary: Sakura Kinomoto no tiene experiencia en el amor, Shaoran Li tampoco. Pero las coincidencias no existen, solo lo inevitable y fue inevitable para ellos encontrarse el uno al otro, aunque eso no evita los mal entendidos que llevan a los dos a odiarse.
1. Prologo

**Nada termina nunca**

 _Los personajes de CCS son propiedad del grupo CLAMP. Solo la historia es de mi autoría._

Notas iniciales del autor: ¡Hola! Estoy re subiendo esta historia, para darle un aire nuevo. Espero que les guste mucho y que se animen a leer los otros capítulos.

* * *

PROLOGO

 _Le vent se lève! . . . il faut tenter de vivre!_

Encontrar una persona linda es fácil, basta con salir a la calle y dentro de la veintena de personas siempre habrá una, aunque no hay garantía de que el éxito en llamar su atención. Pero yo no necesito salir, solo basta con abrir mi ventana para encontrar la misma de mi vecino, el siempre llega a su casa acompañada de chicas guapas. Solo una vez hemos cruzado mirada, cuando el invito en el colegio de una amiga mía a salir.

A solo lo veo de vez en cuando, desde mi ventana cuando el ruido que la sala de su habitación es demasiado alto que mi hermano tiene que ir a tocar la puerta de su casa.

Su nombre es Shaoran Li, tiene un par de ojos que nunca me atrevido a mirar por mas de 5 segundos, un color de cabello castaño despeinado, con una estatura promedio, el es mi vecino y me encantaría tener una conversación de quince minutos con el.

* * *

Notas finales del autor: Me gustaría un montón de continuar la historia, les mando besazos.


	2. Capitulo 2

**Capitulo 1**

 **Nada termina nunca**

Los personajes de CSS le pertenecen al grupo CLAMP. Solo la historia es de mi autoría.

Notas iniciales: Espero les guste este capítulo, el propósito de esta historia es meramente de entretenimiento, sus comentarios me dan ánimo, gracias. Les mando besos y abrazos.

* * *

 **Capitulo 1. Comienzo de vacaciones**

En la ciudad de Tomoeda las calles han empezado a cubrirse de un color gris por culpa de la época de Navidad y de Año nuevo. Las escuelas han empezado su época de vacaciones.

Sakura Kinomoto sentada desde su escritorio, observa a trasvés de la ventana como un camión de mudanza se posa a un costado de su casa. No es una novedad para ella, la familia de al lado había puesto en venta su casa desde hace un par de meses. Sakura nunca ha sido una chica muy sociable con las personas que no son de su familia, nunca había hablado con sus vecinos anteriores y tampoco pensaba hablar con los que ahora llegaban. Desde su ventana observa a los señores de la mudanza bajar la sala de la casa, observa a una mujer hermosa hablar con los señores, seguro es la señora de la casa, piensa Sakura.

 _Sakura Kinomoto no tiene experiencia en el amor, Shaoran Li tampoco._

 _Pero las coincidencias no existen, solo lo inevitable._

 _Y fue inevitable para ellos encontrarse el uno al otro._

 _Suspiro_

-Me hubiera gustado a mi vivir ahí. Esa casa tiene un patio gigantesco y ahí podría jugar siempre.- murmure para mi misma.

Me pare de la silla donde antes estaba sentada haciendo mi tarea, estire mis brazos buscando en uno de mis cajones mi medicina para la gripe. Suele pasar que cuando alguien de la familia se enferma los demás igual se enfermaran.

-No es extraño que con este frió nos enfermemos.- Me recosté en mi cama y observe las grietas que tenia el techo, no se escuchaba ningún sonido a pesar de que afuera habían varios hombres cargando cosas pesadas.

Son las siete de la mañana, apenas han empezado las vacaciones y ya estoy enfermandome. -Igual no tengo ganas de regresar- En el anterior curso no pude hacer ningún amigo, me cuesta mucho hablar con las personas sin ponerme nerviosa, a mitad del año me resigne y preferí concentrarme en los estudios. Las personas solo se me acercaban a pedirme mis tareas prestadas, no es que me agradara pero sentía que si no se las daba me excluirían mas del grupo. Tampoco es que haya sido una inadaptada, podía vivir alrededor de esa gente sin ser agredida y en algunas circunstancias hasta salir un fin de semana con algunos compañeros, pero nunca me sentí cómoda, siempre finja pasármela bien aunque nunca me había sentido parte de correo solo hablaba con una amiga, ella es hija de una de las clientas de mi padre. Es una chica bastante linda, dos años menor que yo, es muy amable y no se porque siempre que mensaje aba con ella me siento a gusto, suele contarme sus problemas y yo si puedo, le doy algún consejos.

Desde hace tiempo yo sabia que algo andaba mal en mi, mi falta de confianza y no poder conversar bien con las personas. Solía pensar que los demás eran superiores a mi, pero ¿Por qué?. ¿Qué tienes ellos que yo no?, es acaso que me falta ser mas extrovertida. Me daba miedo lo que la gente pueda pensar de mi, aunque me duela aceptarlo actualmente igual me da miedo. Pero una parte de mi, me dice que yo no soy la del problema. ¿Por qué culparme a mi, cuando puedo culpar a los otros? Puede ser que yo sea tímida, pero eso no me hace una peor persona. Cuando observo a mis compañeros de clase burlase de los demás, ser vanidosos y egocéntricos, preocupándose mas por como los ven los demás, pero viéndolo ahora, yo también soy como ellos; me preocupa como me ven los demás, no es justo que yo los juzgue.

-Oh, bueno…puede ser peor-Me dije y centre mas mi vista en las grietas del techo, hasta que empece a ver todo borroso.

-…No quiero regresar- mis lagrimas empezaron a caer. Empece a sollozar mas contra mi almohada, no quería que mi padre escuchara.

-No quiero ir nunca mas.

* * *

Notas finales de la autora: Me disculpo si hay un error en la narración, cuando acabo un capitulo estoy tan ansiosa de subirlo que aveces no lo leo detenidamente cuando lo publico. Normalmente acabo un capitulo en unas horas…no se si los demás tarden en escribir uno, semanas jajaja.

Por cierto, si alguien llega a leer esto.

¿Como les gustan los chicos?

De la clase que son tus amigos, casi tus hermanos, tiernos y que se la pasan riendo con ellos…pero la desventaja es que nunca se pueden tomar en serio.

O de la clase que son populares porque tienen muchos talentos, sobresalen entre los demás y que una piensa que son superficiales pero que cuando se enamoran lo hacen de verdad y siempre demuestran su amor por una persona, caso contrario del anterior que es difícil saber cuales son sus sentimientos.

En cualquier caso, cualquiera de los dos es difícil de encontrar y aun mas difícil conseguir jajaja, pero…el primero bien puede ser como tu mejor amigo y el segundo el chico que te echa la onda pero que es guay.

¡Hasta la próxima!.


End file.
